Protecter and Spy
by greencateyes99
Summary: Its Jazz's turn with Ichigo but not in the way he imagined. they get to see what Ichigo sees. sequel to the Enforcer and the Guardian.


**Warnings: this and that.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with Transformers.**

* * *

In all his life, Jazz became great at a lot of things. Mostly how to survive the darker parts of Cybertron and then being a world class thief and then the best saboteur that came out of the Autobot army. During those times, he learned how to charm just about any bot that he targeted and when he became a leader in the Autobot black ops learned how to take losses.

But in all that time never did he learn about organic lifespans nor on how to tell others who did care about them that those lives had ended. Such as was the case now in front of him.

"Aw frag why me."

Slump against a tree looking like his was sleeping was an orange head young human that supposedly time travel back into Cybertrons past and saved Bluestreak. It had been months since the gray and red Praxian had found him again. At first Jazz was amused about it and how it made his best friend, maybe more, acted. But even if it amused him that didn't mean that he didn't keep one optic on the human when he came around.

He became more suspicious about Ichigo after both him and Prowl had been taken by cons and somehow in that short amount of time the two not only escaped but came to an understanding. The little human always gave the spy a feeling that he was unused to and it ticked him off that someone could do that. But for the sake of Bluestreak, plus Prowl would reformat him if he upset the younger Praxian, Jazz kept his thoughts to himself.

Kneeling Jazz scanned the orangette, just to make sure, and when he detected nothing he sighed. It was times like this that he wished that someone else had taken his patrol today.

"I guess I don't have a choice," standing back up Jazz comm the only two bots he knew that might know how to handle this situation.

: Jazz to Prowl:

He didn't have to wait long.

 _: Prowl here, is something wrong:_

 _: Depends on yer definition of wrong:_ he tried to sound upbeat but he couldn't hide much from Prowl.

 _: Jazz:_

Sighing _: I found Blue's little friend and I am gonna need Ratchet:_

 _: is he injured:_

 _: Ah no, looks like he's dead. Ya might want to talk to Blue before we bring the body back:_

 _: How can you be sure:_ Ratchet seemed to have been nearby if he had just jumped onto the same line.

 _: He ain't breathing and I detected no heartbeat and judging from the area the body hadn't move for some time:_

 _: Very well I'll be there in a few breems:_

 _: I will talk to Bluestreak. It would be best if we were alone. He was very attached to Ichigo:_

 _: Ok, here's the quaternities Ratchet:_

The lines cut and Jazz transformed and waited. While he waited, he kept feeling like some bot was watching him and it made him edgy. No matter how many times he scanned the area he could not detect anyone, not even the wildlife.

"Well that's weird, this place is usually jumping with critters."

The time stretched and the feeling grew till Jazz, for the stake of his mind, transformed back to bipedal mode to finished out the wait. When he saw the white and red vehicle that was Ratchet drive up he sighed in relief.

So, when the medic transformed Jazz scoop up the orangette's body. "Alright here ya go and let's get outa of here this place is giving me the creeps"

"Hold on, I have to double check just in case you missed something."

"Why he ain't moving and grooving."

The medic glowered at the spy, "Oh so now you are an expert in healing now are ya, you got training and the scanners that tell you what the slag is wrong with both mechs and humans now and you didn't tell me?"

Jazz held his servos up, "I get it I get it but hurry up. This place feels weird."

"Hmph slagger, leave the medical problems to me and I'll leave you job to you."

It took only a few kilks before Ratchet was done. "Well, I don't know what killed him but there is nothing wrong with him and he wasn't sick. So."

"So?"

"Put him in the back, we'll have the proper authorities come pick him up at the base later." Ratchet transformed and waited for Jazz to follow his orders.

Jazz about to do just that froze when standing in front of him arms cross and wearing his familiar scowl was the very human that was dead in his servos. The only difference was the clothes he was wearing and that he had two swords strap to his body.

"Uh Ratchet."

"Can you put my body down please?" Ichigo said very annoyed.

"Um," the saboteur dumbly placed Ichigo's body on the ground and nearly glitched when he saw the orangette merge back into it.

"Jazz what are you waiting for."

"Ratch, I think I'm glitchen."

"Huh?"

"I swear I'm seeing two Ichigo's that became one person."

"Just now?"

"Yep." Jazz kept himself from stepping back when Ichigo stood up. He didn't even move when he heard Ratchet transformed

"Primus," the medic whispered. "how is it that I miss something. Boy, you are going back to my med bay and you are not leaving till I say so." The last part came as an order but Ichigo was staring at Jazz.

The saboteur stared right back until he was hit upside the head by an irritated Ratchet. "why don't you comm Prowl so he can tell Bluestreak that we were mistaken before we get them both to glitch."

"Right." Jazz said.

When everything and everyone was informed that Ratchet decided to have Ichigo ride with Jazz. Why the spy didn't know and wasn't about to ask. Not when the medic was busy glaring and growling at him and Ichigo.

The orangette just sighed and waited for Jazz to come to a decision. So, when the spy transformed Ichigo got in the passenger side and both followed Ratchet back to their base. The ride was quiet and Jazz was going over everything that the Autobots had learned about humans since they arrived and nothing had pointed to what Ichigo had did.

"So," he started.

"So," Ichigo answered.

"That was some trick back there."

"yeah, well imagen my surprise that you could see me. Since Ratchet didn't."

"What."

"Yeah nearly ran me over when he first drove up." Ichigo tried to laugh but it was strained.

"well I didn't see ya till he was waiting for me to put ya in the back," Jazz pointed out.

"that's true. Maybe your just wired weird then."

Another joke that fell flat and Jazz wanted to kick himself for how he was acting. He never would have done an interrogation like how he was acting now. No, he was a terror in the interrogation room and was a force. So why was talking to a small orange headed human making him nervous. Here he was one of the most fearsome saboteurs nervous on what he could find out about another bots human friend, it was not something he wanted to feel.

If Prowl, or worse the twins, ever found out they would never let him live it down. The reputation that he had built up would be a laughing stock. Thinking of a way to get the information that he wanted without bring the wrath of Praxians on top of him. Jazz started to feel like his old self…until he felt Ichigo stiffen.

Jazz could see the orangette glare out of the driver side window. Curious he scanned that side and jerked and swerved. Shooting at speeds he thought impossible for organics was something out of a human and Cybertronian nightmare. Instead of doing his usual stance Jazz gunned his engine ignoring the surprise yelp from Ichigo as he passed Ratchet.

"Slow down slagger," the medi-bot yelled.

"No time Ratch we need ta get out of here."

"And why is that."

"Ya don't see that thing heading towards us?"

"You do remember that you're the only one besides me that can see the hollow, right?"

"the what!"

"Oh, forget it just let me out and I'll take care of it."

"Frag no. there is just something wrong with me and your insane. And if I'm saying that then there's something to it." He had to swerve again when a blast hit near his rear tires.

"What was that!" Ratchet yelled. When one blast came near him.

"That was a cero and that trying to kill us is a hollow and since there are only one of us that can take care of it here you need to let me out and do my job." Ichigo didn't wait for Jazz to say anything as he forcibly open Jazz's door and much to the saboteur's horror jumped out.

"what the hell are you doing!" Jazz heard Ratchet yell in all his medic fury.

"saving our asses." Ichigo calmly said, "Just look after my body for me would ya."

Jazz confused watched as the orangette swallow something and then watched as the one human turned into two though one was on the ground and looked very much dead to the world. But deciding that just this once he would trust that the human knew what he was doing. Jazz scoop up the prone body and back up towards the medic. Not wishing that the old mech to get hurt just because he couldn't see the shots being fired at them from an invisible thing.

The Ichigo standing in front of them now wore a black robe with two swords. One on his back and the other shorter blade on his hip. Jazz had to wonder if the young man knew how to weld them and if he should point Prowl in his direction. He knew his best friend would love a sparring partner even if that partner was smaller than him.

It wasn't till he felt that oppressing feeling that he brought out his daggers nad threw one that he saw that they were nearly surrounded. Though the ones circling them were different that the one Ichigo was fighting.

"Slag, why didn't I just push this one patrol off to Bumblebee or Sunstreaker or Hound." Jazz groan.

"what are you talking about; why is Ichigo unconscious again?" Ratchet snapped and when Jazz had no answer as he shoved them both to the ground to avoid being hit the medic ranted louder. "That's it once we get back to the base both of you are never leaving the med bay until your fixed or-

"Duck!" Ichigo shouted and Jazz grabs Ratchet by the neck and yanked the angered medi-bot to the ground while firing off a couple shots of his own at two hollows that tried to sneak up on them.

Blue light shot over them and Jazz chance a look back over to Ichigo who defeated his opponent. Scanning Jazz no longer felt that oppressing feeling that he felt earlier, in fact not only he didn't feel it he could no longer see the things that attacked them.

"Ya know that was a little impressive but don't thinking that you'll get out of explaining just what the frag happened." Jazz said as he helps Ratchet to his pedes.

"Whatever," the orangette turned. "why can't that stupid memory thingy work on robots." He whispered.

"what was that?"

"Nothing." Ichigo reenter his body. "I won't be explaining anything till we are back in your base and only to a select few."

"I see no problem with that." Jazz agreed transforming after making sure Ratchet was able too,

"What the pit are you two talking about?"

"You'll see," Ichigo smirk. "By the way Blue already knows about me."

And with that the orangette was gone leaving behind a very surprise Jazz and Ratchet.

"ya know I starting to like/hate that kid," Jazz said.

"I…don't want to know." Ratchet left Jazz to follow.

oOooOooOooOooOo

it was almost two in the morning that Ichigo was finally able to leave the long drawn out meeting that Prowl had called once Jazz told the Praxian everything that had happened. Including that Bluestreak had known as well. Ichigo thought the poor bot was about to faint when Prowl gave him the look. A look that Ichigo knew too well from his own father when he did stupid things. Apparently, it was the first time that Bluestreak ever received one.

"I am so glad that that is done and over with. though I must admit that having those three-scientist looking at me like that wasn't all that comforting," the orangette said from his spot on Bluestreaks shoulder.

"they don't mean too much harm," the young Praxian said. "Are you going home tonight Ichigo?"

Ichigo look at his friend and decided that he didn't really had to be anywhere at that moment. And Prowl and Ratchet did say that the younger bot needed to sleep and Ichigo knew that Bluestreak slept easier if someone was in his room when he slept.

"It's a bit too late to be out but where will be sleep?"

The orangette mentally smirk when Bluestreaks downcast look lifted. "Oh, we could share my quarters since Hound is out on patrol and won't be back till late morning and I'm sure that the others still would want to talk to you since Prime and Ratchet are curious about it and I am sure that Red Alert didn't mean all what he said-

"Hiya Blue," Jazz said as he met them halfway. "Mind if I barrow Ichigo for a bit?"

"How did ya get here before we did?" Ichigo asked.

"Trade secret," the saboteur smiled.

"I don't know Jazz, Prowl wanted us in my quarters and Ratchet threaten to wield me if I don't get any recharge and-

"It won't be long I promise. And they only said for you not little Ichigo here. Don't worry I'll have him back to ya before he collapses from exhaustion."

"yeah right," Ichigo muttered but Jazz heard him either way. "go ahead Blue I'll be there soon."

"O-okay," they watch the Praxian leave until he turned a corner.

"So, what did you want to know?"

"Not here, let's go where there are less audios."

Ichigo nodded. It didn't take long before he was in a very quiet room that soon became loud once Jazz turned on his music. But it wasn't loud enough for Ichigo not to be heard.

"so, I'll be blunt. How come I can see ya like that. Prime I can understand, Bluestreak okay ya did mention that those who stay close to ya long enough could develop that sight, but hos come me and Prowl can see ya?" Jazz placed the human on his cluttered desk, "And will this cause more problems for us. those things you call them hollows will they be coming after Ark?"

Ichigo sighed he hated repeating himself since those were the same questions that the others had asked during the meeting. But he also saw that this was just something that the spy needed to hear.

"Maybe you can see me because of your job, I mean how many times have you come to nearly dying? Prowl too if he has a high price on his head. Or it could be that some of my energy rub of Blue and transfer to you but that wouldn't be correct since there would be more bots that could see me." Ichigo sat down feeling tired. "And I hate to break it to you but the hollows have been attracted to this place long before I came on scene. Before I came someone else was patrolling here but I took over soon after arriving. I tell ya I was wondering why this area had so many hollows floating around turns out you guys were attracting them like honey does bees."

"And your Soul Society; what about them?"

"Already taken care of. They were going to do something what I have no idea. But when I became friends with Blue you guys became part of my little bubble and those guys knows that if they do anything to the Autobots then they would be messing with me. They learned that doing that is a bad idea considering what happen the last time." Jazz heard him mutter something about hats and clogs but didn't ask.

"I would like to hear that story but maybe some other time. You look dead on your feet." He said with a grin.

"Well if some people would let a guy get to a bed then maybe I wouldn't be sleep walking," the human growled.

Jazz snickered but picked up the swaying man and carted him off to Bluestreaks room. "Ya know I don't know how I missed this before but I guess it's not so bad if it doesn't distract me when I don't need to be distracted."

"You done a great job ignoring now so keep doing that I have been living with it since I can remember."

"True." At the door to Bluestreaks room Jazz place the human on the floor but decided to have a little fun before leaving. "A word of warning, now that Prowl knows and soon the whole ark will, he may have you spar with him. and he is one scary fragger."

"Not another one," Jazz laugh at hearing the miserable groan as he saunters away.

 _: Jazz to Prowl:_

 _: Yes, Jazz what is it:_

 _: Have time for a little chat:_

 _: I have work to do:_

 _: Okay then I'll be there in a few kliks:_

 _: Sigh, do what you wish:_

Hearing the line cut Jazz went to get a few cubes before heading towards Prowls office. All that talk about the afterlife had him thinking and he wanted to say what he wanted to say to the SIC for a while now. Maybe they can take their friendship somewhere else now.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

End

Thank you for reading.


End file.
